Best Friends Forever?
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: Then BTR's best friends move to the Palm Woods to jump start their careers, will the boys remember them as the girls they left or something else?
1. Chapter 1

Best Friends Forever?

Paige Badgley/Logan Mitchell (Greekgoddess11)

Jordyn May Adams/Kendall Knight (MY OC)

Emily Jane Taylor/Carlos Garcia (Hope that's okay) (WWElover100)

Kimberly Kingery/James Diamond (Riley)

~Kendall Knight's P.O.V.~

I stood in the doorway of apartment 2J and watched as Carlos and Logan fought over the last Popsicle.

I laughed and turned and saw my girlfriend, Jo, approaching.

I smiled running my hand through my blonde hair, She came to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"We need to talk." She said taking my hand and leading me to a table in the lobby where Jett Stenson sat.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Jo, "What is HE doing here?" I asked pointing to the brown haired boy sitting at the table.

Even after prank day I STILL didn't like him.

I sat down across the table from him and Jo sat next to him witch sent my heart racing.

She took a deep breath and started, "Kendall, I love you, you know that. But after all the hours on set with Jett, I fell in love with him." She said reaching for my hand and touching it.

I snatched it away and narrowed my eyes and my anger came over me and I stood up and the chair that was once under me was now slammed into the ground by my body weight and possibly a small kick.

I wanted to cry and scream at the same time.

I stomped away ignoring my name being called by Jo.

I went to Palm Woods park and sat at a picnic table and thought and reminded myself that no girl is worth fretting over.

I looked towards the road and noticed a car pulling into the Palm Woods parking lot it was black.

I watched as it stopped a few yards from the door and watched a blonde girl get out she was wearing white large sunglasses.

She carried a very familiar large blue bag.

I watched and squinted into the sun.

Another girl stepped out behind her, she had brown hair and was wearing large dark sunglasses (like aviators) and then two other girls stepped out one had dirty blonde hair and wore glasses like the first one and the shortest of them all stood next to them and she had very dark brown hair wearing semi dark glasses.

They all carried the same very familiar blue bag it was huge and light blue almost like a… HOCKEY BAG!

My mouth dropped, I stood up, Jo was the furthest thing from my mind.

I watched them enter the hotel. I waited for a minute then walked into the hotel watching them standing and talking to Mr. Bitters and then walking to the elevators.

I saw Jo still sitting at the table talking to Jett I shrugged it off and ran to Mr. Bitters once the four girls had rounded the corner to the elevators.

"Who are those girls?" I asked leaning over the desk.

Mr. Bitters bended back a bit, "None of your business." He said.

"C'mon! Please?" I aid folding my hands into one another.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "They are from Minnesota and they are singers or actresses or something." He said.

I was shocked to hear they were from Minnesota. "What apartment are they staying in?" I asked.

"None of your business." He said grabbing his paper from the counter and walking into his office, slamming the door behind him.

I jumped a bit and headed upstairs and entered apartment 2J.

James was sitting on the couch staring into a mirror and Logan sat reading his Venus planet book and Carlos was happily munching on a corndog.

I raised an eyebrow and knew I only had to say two words.

"New girls" I said. All three looked up dropped what they were doing and where now around me.

They were all asking questions at the same time, "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!" I said.

"I'm not sure of names, ages or anything I just know that they are from Minnesota." I said.

"They? There's more than one?" Carlos asked. I nodded.

"I call choice first!" Logan said sticking a finger in the air and started running out the door.

We 3 looked at each other and then darted out the door we ran to the hall and down into the pool where Logan was hiding behind a bush in his bush hat.

We joined him grabbing out bush hats from the ground.

(The girls are in order as up top) We spotted the four girls, "I call the one on the end." Logan said.

"I call the one in the next to Logan's!" I said raising my eyebrow. '

"Ooo! I call her!" Carlos said pointing to the one next to the one I chose and James was stuck with the last one but it didn't seem like he mined.

I rolled my eyes took my bush hat off and approached the girls.

"Hi I'm Kendall and I wanted to welcome you girls to the Palm Woods." I said the girl next to Logan's lowered her sunglasses and looked at me over them

Her eyes where a light, ice blue with green in them.

I knew those eyes my best friend had…those…eyes…

My mind slowed for a minute and then I realized, "Jordyn? Jordyn May Adams?" I asked my green eyes widening.

"Hello Mr. Knight." She said.

I couldn't help myself I reached down picked her up and hugged her, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

I set her down and waived the boys over.

They approached and realized who it was also.

We all hugged and now it was the mystery of who the other 3 where.


	2. Chapter 2

~Paige's P.O.V.~

I looked at the reunion happening in front of me; I had to control everything in me to keep from tackling Logan into the pool.

I was still mad. Two years ago when he left for L.A. we got into a fight about, well, him leaving.

I had known Logan since we were 2.

Logan looked at me I turned to the magazine in front of me.

I knew once Logan was near me he would know it was me, "I'm sorry Paigey…" he said I felt my nose get tingly.

He was the only one to ever call me Paigey.

Sometime Logan was too smart for his own good.

"I…I tried calling you after I left but you never picked up." He said.

I felt tears in my eyes, I just turned away but Logan placed a finger under my chin and turned my head to his.

"I REALLY am sorry. You're still my best friend, you will always be and no matter now near or far that's never going to change." He said.

A few tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

Logan wiped them away and he took off my sunglasses and I squinted at the sun.

smiled at me, "I've always loved your eyes." He said giving me one of his famous side smiles.

My best friend may be ackward and shy at some points but he could always charm me.

I was going weak, I wish that he wouldn't have left I missed him every day but I would never admit that.

~Logan Mitchell's P.O.V.~

I sat there staring at my best friend when I left her almost two years ago she was bigger with short hair but I still loved her.

She was far from what I remembered, she was tall and thin and tan, she still had the most amazing eyes and I wish she would smile for me but I knew it was too soon.

Then I got a way to make her smile, I picked her up, "Logan. Logan what are you doing? AHHH!" she shrieked as she hit the water.

She came up and whipped the hair out of her face and dove to get her sunglasses.

When she came back up she was smiling.

That's what I wanted to see.

~James Diamond's P.O.V.~

"Hi. I'm James." I said whipping the hair out of my face.

"Hello James." The girl said not looking up from her magazine.

I looked down at Logan and Kendall as they caught up with their best friends Carlos was still standing by Jordyn all of a sudden I saw Logan throw Paige into the pool and then I felt weight on my chest and then I fell.

I looked into the deep green eyes that stared down at me, "Kimmy!" I said wrapping my arms around her and hugging her still on the ground.

"Hey sexy!" she said raising her eyebrows.

I raised an eyebrow, _"Sexy? Nice"_ I thought smiling.

My sexy best friend was laying on top of me her chocolate brown hair fell into her face and her tone body was hot against my cool skin.

She got up, she was ten times different than I remember her as nerdy and NOT as gorgeous as she is now.

Her chocolate hair flowed in the breeze and her emerald green eyes shined in the sunlight.

Last time I saw her she had glasses and braces.

But now, wow.

Yeah I know I'm a good looking guy, pardon my language, but damn!

She stood about 5'5, was tan, thin, and had a rockin' body, no glasses or braces to be found.

"You haven't said a thing!" she said.

"I'm just shocked you are here and looking the way you look.

~Carlos Garcia's P.O.V.~

I knew that the girl sitting next to Jordyn was my best friend, Emily.

I was still being shy because she was a lot better looking than I remember.

She didn't have her glasses anymore and she was very thin and tanned up.

Her brown hair flowed past her shoulders and I wanted to see her brown eyes but they were covered by sunglasses.

I hesitated at first and then sat next to her and pulled off her sunglasses and looked into her brown eyes that where now looking at me.

"H…Hey." I said my voice shaky.

She smiled at me, "Hey Mr. Garcia." She said.

My heart started racing, my funny, whitty outter shell just crumbled at her soothing voice.

"How are you Em?" I asked.

"I'm doing great, I've missed you though." She said

"I've missed you too." I said.

She smiled and got up and hugged me.

I just wanted to hug her forever but we were abruptly cut off.

"Aww! Look at this reunion! Dogs, cats! To the studio. NOW!" Gustavo said.

"Cats? Is he talking to you guys?" Kendall asked the girls, they all lightly nodded.

We arrived at Roque Records and we stood in the dance studio.

"Okay, it seems that you guys already know each other. But Dogs, meet my new project, Play!" He said pointing to the girls.

We all four looked at them, they waived and lightly smiled.

Not only was our best friends here, but they would be working with us!

* * *

_**OOO! Twist! lol sorry didn't know anything that would go with dogs for girls! Hope you like it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

~Kendall's POV~

We stood in shock and aw as our best friends gave us guilty looks.

"They work here?" James asked.

"Yeah, this is my girl group! Since I lost my other one." He said looking at us and raising an eyebrow we all turned away attempting to not look at him in his buckeye sunglasses.

"Well welcome to Rouque Records." He said and left the studio.

We were immediately in front of our best friends, them looking very guilty, "We were going to tell you…" Jordyn started.

"But the subject never came up." Kimmy finished.

"Jordy I talk to you like EVERY day. How did the subject NOT come up?" I asked.

"Well, you never asked?" she said rolling her shoulders up.

"Ugh!" was all I could say.

"What where we suppose to say?" Emily asked.

"How about, hey guess what? We are Gustavo's new project. We are moving to LA." James said placing his hand up to his ear in a phone motion.

"Psssh." Paige said.

"What?" The four of us yelled, "Kind of sucks when you're not told what is going on with your best friends, hu?" she said.

We all fell silent, she was right…

We never told them we were leaving, we basically just up and left. Paige crossed her arms over her chest, so did Jordyn.

I felt my face go hot.

"Oh." Was all I could say, feeling extremely guilty at that moment.

"We are sorry for what we did to you girls but really, we meant no harm in it." Logan said.

"Oh but there was a lot of harm! You made Em cry!" Paige said pointing to Emily. 

"Really?" Carlos asked.

Emily nodded slightly, "You hurt us." Jordyn said taking the spotlight off Emily.

I sat down, my head swimming with everything that was happening.

"You especially Mr. Knight." Jordyn said turning her attention to me.

I stayed silent not knowing what to say.

~Jordyn's POV~

I watched as Kendall sat down, I went over and stood next to him.

"Kendall, we love you guys, we always will no matter how badly you hurt us. But still. You never even asked our opinion! You just kind of just made up your own minds and left." I said.

Kendall knew I was right…

I usually was, he looked at me.

His green eyes looking into my blue eyes and smiled, "I've REALLY missed you Jordy." He said.

"I missed you too Kenny." I said he smiled and pulled me to him.

I sat in his lap curling up onto his chest and placing my hand over his heart I could feel his heart beating fast.

He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes, he smelt of Abercrombie & Fitch cologne, my favorite smell.

"I am sorry Jordy." He said giving me a sad look.

"But do you understand WHY I'm so upset?" I asked.

"Yeah... I am sorry Jordy. I'm sorry that I left you. But I'm so happy you're here now." He said wrapping his arms around me and hugging me.

'I'm happy too. I've missed you." I said smiling.

I looked around the room; each girl was with their best friend, Kimberly and James, Paige and Logan and Emily and Carlos and of course, me and Kendall.

Everyone was having their own little private conversations.

"It's crazy." He said leaning into my ear.

"What is?" I asked.

"You girls look so different than when we left you, especially you. You look a million times different." He said.

"Good or bad thing?" I asked.

"Good? Try amazing!" he said.

I blushed, "Well, it took getting contacts and getting my braces off and losing a few pounds but thanks." I said.

"Well, let me let you in on a secret. I've always loved you, No matter what you looked like." He said into my ear.

A shiver ran up my spine and my cheeks went hot.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, he smiled at me.

"God you have NO IDEA how happy and excited I am that you are here!" he said and wrapped his arms around me and squeezing me.

I smiled, "Hey Jordy want to go out to eat with all of us?" Kimmy asked with James' arm around her shoulders.

"Sure! Want to go?" I asked.

Kendall nodded, "Great! I'm STARVING!" I said.

He laughed, "You are ALWAYS hungry!" Kendall said.

"So? I've got a healthy appetite, is that a problem?" I asked.

Kendall shook his head and I got off his lap and he stood up readjusting himself and placing a hand around my waist and I smiled up at him.

We headed out the doors and to the pizza place.

We go there and sat down and ordered a few different pizzas and drinks and we all talked and caught up.

Kendall sat next to me and I smiled.

We all sat and talked and when the food was delivered we chowed down.

There was nothing but some crusts and a few odd pieces left of the four pizzas and there where cups everywhere.

We all leaned back and rubbed out stomachs, "Oh man that was amazing." Paige said.

We all nodded in agreement, "Oh man, it's getting late, we got to get back and go to bed. We have to be at the studio in the morning." Kimmy said looking down at her watch.

The boys got sad, "Aw, you guys will see us tomorrow!" Emily said ruffling Carlos' hair.

We paid and got up and left Kendall walked with me back to the Palm Woods a bit separated from the rest of the group.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, "So you enjoy dinner?" he asked.

"Oh man yeah it was amazing." I said.

He smiled, "Good, I'm glad. I am really excited that you are here. I can't wait to spend a lot of time with you." He said and put his hand around my waist.

I smiled up at him, "I'm glad I'm here. It's going to be awesome." I said and leaned into my best friend's chest and smiled.

He grabbed me tighter around the waist and we walked in silence all the way back to the Palm Woods enjoying each other's company.


End file.
